


Drive into her heart

by Songlineguardian



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Biker Rosalina, F/F, Fluff, I tried my best, My First Work in This Fandom, im sorry if they're ooc, mechanic samus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songlineguardian/pseuds/Songlineguardian
Summary: Rosalina and samus have known each other for many years. Samus regurlarly does maintenance and work on Rosalina's bike for her. Rosalina has been trying to hint for a long time that she likes Samus, but the buff blonde has been constantly oblivious to her advances. Then one day, Rosalina deciedes enough is enough and she decides to spell it out for Samus. Hoping her feelings are answered.





	Drive into her heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission done for a friend of mine! I hope it's enjoyable ;;

It was a rainy day in Cosmic Cove. The sky was an endless sea of grey, much to Rosalina’s discontent. She’d never liked the rain. It just messes things up, the roads get slippery and the tracks got too muddy to have a good drive on. Not to mention she'd always was more of a sun and clear sky kind of girl. The best rides she’d had, had been on sunny days when she could just drive along the coast and up the mountains and just enjoy the view. 

But that didn’t mean that there was nothing fun to do on a rainy day. In fact, she was on her way to have some maintenance done on her bike at “Zero Complaints Samus”. Which was something she always looked forward to. She’d known the owner, Samus, for many years now and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t had a crush on her. But the blonde mechanic was too dense to understand any of Rosalina’s attempts at flirting. 

She let out a sigh as she dismounted the bike outside of the workshop. It was a modest place, not the biggest, but it was The place to go if you wanted quality mechanic work. This was something she’d learned first hand, her racing career made constant upkeep a must and she’d tried some different places throughout town but “Zero Complaints Samus” truly lives up to its name. And it didn't hurt that the place’s mechanic was cute and incredibly ripped. 

She approached the open garage of the shop and saw Samus getting the maintenance equipment ready. Rosalina called out towards her “Hi there”. Samus turned around towards her and smiled “Ah! Right on time, as usual! come in come in!” Samus’ smile seemed to remove the cold of the rain and replace it with a nice warmth. Rosalina took a deep breath and continued rolling her bike towards the maintenance ramp.

“Oh I saw the race the other day between you Lumas and the Toadettes! What a race! You just flew past Peach in that last part!” Samus threw out her arm in a motion that would insinuate speed, almost throwing the wrench she had in her hand across the room. 

Rosalina chuckled slightly at the display. The only times she saw Samus excited was when she was talking about bikes, cars or mechanic work. 

“I really believe we can take home the finals this year. With the new suspensions you installed, it should be much easier. Polari felt much better to ride, the turns are much smoother and easier to handle now.” 

She gently patted her bike as she spoke. Polari, of course was the name of her bike and it had been with her for many years now. Thanks to Samus’ diligent upkeep and repair work. 

“I’m happy to hear that, only the best for the best rider in town.” Samus smiled at Rosalina as she took the bike and set it onto the maintenance ramp. Rosalina cursed Samus’ cute smile as she felt her heart beat faster. Every goddamn time. 

The maintenance went smoothly, as usual, and they were so engaged in the conversation that they kept talking for a while after Samus had finished. 

Samus looked up at the clock situated above them at the table they had sat down at. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to keep you so long.” Rosalina took a look and saw that it was 6.20. They’d been talking for a couple of hours now. “Oh no worries, I didn’t have any plans for tonight anyways” 

“Hey look, it’s cleared up.” Samus pointed out the window and Rosalina followed with her gaze. Sure enough, no rain. She smiled. Samus didn’t seem as happy, as a heavy sigh came from her. “It’s too bad I’ve got paperwork to do, or else I’d go out and enjoy the weather.” 

Rosalina looked at her. Oh man this was perfect. This was her chance. “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you just skip the paperwork, leave it for tomorrow and come with me on a ride? I’ll take you to my favorite spot just outside the city.” 

Samus looked towards her desk and the paperwork strewn across it. “Man, that sounds great. But I really should-“ Rosalina cut her off “C’mon. You’re always working, or training. Just this once. Pleeeease.” Samus seemed to think for a moment then sighed dejectedly. “Fine, BUT” and she held out a finger, “Just this one time.” Rosalina grinned as she stood up to grab her helmet. “You won’t regret this.” 

  
  


They drove along the coastline for about 30 minutes until they reached a mountain where Rosalina pulled over and parked. She took off her helmet. “Can’t drive all the way, so we have to walk the rest off the way up.” Samus also removed her helmet and followed Rosalina up the small mountain. As they arrived at the top, Samus stopped in her tracks and let out a soft gasp. “Wow, it’s so beautiful.” The entirety of Cosmic Cove could be seen from up here in one direction and in the other, the glistening sea. The setting sun was shining a beautiful golden glow over it all. It looked straight out of a movie. 

Rosalina stopped and looked back towards her with a smile. “Isn’t it? I love to come here and watch the sunset or just when I need a quiet moment.” She led them to a big tree close to the edge of the mountain. “Here’s a good spot, this is usually where I sit.” They sat down and she got out the soft-drinks they had brought. “For you” She handed Samus hers and they just sat there for a while, enjoying the view. 

It was Samus who broke the silence. “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think this was a date. With the whole romantic setting and all.” She let out a chuckle. But Rosalina didn’t find it funny. She was, quite frankly, getting tired of Samus' obliviousness to her advances. If she wanted this to go anywhere she had to be more straightforward. She took a deep breath and-

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE?!” Samus jumped at the sudden high volume. “I’ve been trying to tell you for  _ years  _ that i have a crush on your stupid perfect ass and you’ve never once caught on.” Rosalina was waving her arms around erratically and Samus looked at her bewildered. “You… have a crush on me?” 

Rosalina let out a heavy sigh. “Yes you big dummy, I’ve only hinted at it like a million times.” She looked over at Samus, who looked to be in shock. She waved her hand in front of Samus’ face. “Earth to Samus, helloooo?” Samus shook her head, as if to reset her brain. “So… all those times you were disapproving of the women I dated? Saying ‘‘they don’t deserve you’’? Rosalina chuckled. “Classic case of jealousy, not that I’m very proud of those moments.” 

Samus looked out into the distance, “All those times. All those times and I never realized. Oh god. I’m the biggest idiot in the world.” Samus hid her head in her hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

Rosalina didn’t exactly disagree with that but she also didn’t know what to do next. She had confessed but she still didn’t know if Samus had any reciprocating feelings. She coughed softly and Samus looked up. Samus seemed to realize in that moment what she was waiting for and she… she blushed? oh my god, Rosalina had never seen Samus blush. This was the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“uhm,, well,, I’m happy to hear that you’ve got a crush on me… because… I kinda have a crush on you too..” Samus was scratching her neck and avoiding eye contact with her. Rosalina’s heart did a loop in her chest and it took a second for the words to fully register in her brain. “You,, love me?” Samus finally looked her in the eyes. “Yes, that’s kinda what ‘having a crush’ means. Now who’s the stupid one.” Samus grinned at her and she lightly hit her on the arm. “You big doofus.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “But I can’t believe this. After all these years, I finally confess and it turns out you do love me back and I spent all that time worrying.” 

She chuckled lightly as she moved closer to Samus. “We’re both idiots aren’t we?” Samus looked at her with a soft smile. “We really are.” 

Samus cupped Rosalina’s cheek in her hand. “May I kiss you?” Rosalina smiled at that. “Yes. Yes you may.” And with that, Samus leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Rosalina’s. Both of them were, in that moment, the happiest they’d been in their entire lives. 

—————-

**_A month later_ ** __

Rosalina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing only on her breathing. This was it. The final race. She’d made it through the preliminaries and fought her way to the finals. The only thing standing between her and victory was the 5 other racers. Amongst them were, of course, Peach competing for The Toadettes, then; Wendy from The Koopalings, Waluigi and Wario, who she’d never seen actually win but they always made it to finals. And then there was Bowser from The Koopas, which was the parent group to The Koopalings and a very formidable foe. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and, startled, she opened her eyes and turned around. To her surprise - and delight - standing in front of her was her girlfriend. “Samus! What’re you doing here?” 

Samus held up her hands in defense as she answered “I know I know. I’m not supposed to be back here, but I just couldn’t let you start the race without wishing you luck.” Samus smiled sheepishly, “so I uhhh. Guess. Good luck out there. N-not that you need it!” Samus looked down in embarrassment. Apparently she hadn’t thought this through completely, and Rosalina chuckled . 

Rosalina had never really seen Samus get flustered or embarrassed before they got together. But as it turned out Samus had only managed because she'd thought all of Rosalina’s comments and remarks were platonic. Ever since they gotten together she had gotten to see so much of this, soft, dorky and clumsy romantic side of Samus. And she loved every moment of it. 

“Thank you babe, seeing you here makes me feel calmer.” She clasped Samus hands in hers just as a voice blared through the speakers. _“Contestants please get ready. The race starts in 15 minutes”_ Rosalina looked at samus “I have to go get ready now. But thank you for your support.” But as she went to walk away Samus pulled her back. “A good luck kiss before you go?” Rosalina smiled. “I would love that.” 

And with that permission Samus leaned in and kissed her. Rosalina could feel the last bits of worry and stress wash away as they kissed and she went out onto the track with new confidence. 

Rosalina won the race that day. 

————

**_A few weeks later_ **

It was a clear and warm evening. Samus and Rosalina has decided to take a small vacation after all the races and accompanying events. 

They had gone down the coast to a beach side house that they’d rented for a few days. It was a nice place, isolated from the other houses but not completely cut off. Samus was currently setting up the outdoor fireplace while Rosalina was bringing out the snacks and drinks. 

“Did the others say when they were coming?” Rosalina asked as she started to set the table with the things she’d brought out. Samus looked down at her watch, “They should be here any minute now.” ‘They’ being Peach, Zelda and Daisy. All 5 of them had started up a routine of having a weekly girls night where they would just chat and play games together. And since Samus and Rosalina had this nice house for a few days they had decided to host it here this week. 

When Samus first came to know the four other girls many years ago, she was surprised to find that Peach and Rosalina were such good friends. Peach and Rosalina may be leaders of rival groups, but their rivalry had always been a friendly one. The two of them had been friends even long before Samus had met them. The only reason they weren’t in one group together was because both of them were extremely competitive and deciding who would be the leader had been impossible so they had just formed two separate groups. 

A few minutes later three bikes turned onto the driveway and Peach, Zelda and Daisy all stepped off and made their way to the sitting Farea. Rosalina greeted them and they all sat down in front of the fireplace. 

“Okay, whose turn was it to pick a game this week?” Zelda asked as she took a handful of popcorn and ate it. “Oh it’s me!” Samus said as she got out the board game she had taken with her. 

“I’ve been wanting to try this one out for a while now. It’s called ‘ticket to ride’ and it’s supposed to be really fun!” She set it down onto the table and started unpacking it. 

“Ooh this seems interesting!” Daisy grabbed the rules and started reading them. 

It took them a while to get the hang of it, but they had tons of fun and in the end, Zelda won. “Ah man, that was so close!” Peach sat back in her seat defeated. She had come in second place. 

“I want a rematch,” Rosalina pouted “I had such bad luck this time.” (She had come last) Samus laughed at that. “You’ll get your revenge some other time.” 

They all sat and just talked for a while. Zelda told them about Links latest hijinks, Daisy told them about her latest dress design and somehow the night evolved into karaoke with Rosalina on her guitar. 

Samus look at Rosalina as she played and it was in that moment, the fireplace crackling in the background, the laughter in the air, and the glimmer in Rosalina’s eyes, that Samus realized this: This is the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 


End file.
